Death Cannot Do Us Apart
by Chibi Edo
Summary: Death Cannot Do One Apart from what they desire. Roy brings Ed back, but not the Edward he knew. Now that Pride has gotten ride of his only attachment, he longs only to have it back...edprideXroylust please review


_Death Cannot Do Us Apart_

Separation. Distance. Disconnected. Away. Apart. All these words could be expressed in the eyes of the dead. For they are forever apart from everything that is alive, but for those who were reborn into the form of a homunculi, Death Cannot Do One Apart from what they desire. Homunculi were meant to be mindless slaves to serve their 'Father', never to fall for human desires. To forget who they use to be, but the urges and feelings somehow manage to survive through the hardships of a failed rebirth. This tragedy of pain had surpassed upon Edward Elric who died defending Colonel Roy Mustang whose back had been turned against the enemy.

Human transmutation, a forbidden act, one that the user would not survive, but the pain of loss, and the memories of the suffering he had committed in his past had finally taken its toll on the Flame Alchemist. No one could stop him, not even if the whisper's of the dead. It had taken him days to complete the circle and gather all the necessary materials, and mere seconds for it to end. He knew from the start it wouldn't go according to plan. He had known that he might end up with nothing in the end, that he would become a hollowed shell or nothing at all.

Roy's breaths came out slowly as the room slowly spun in front of his weary eyes. He had not slept in what seemed like for forever. His gaze was dazed and confused as electric currents and smoke evaporated around the room. He was surprised mentally that he was still there in one piece in the room. Roy's eyes darted around the room searching for signs that it, the transmutation had worked, and to his demented pleasure, there he was, Edward Elric lying still in the middle of the room. The younger boy's nude body was covered in strange markings but Roy could have cared less if he came back as an older man. Mustang crawled over towards the still body of Edward, holding his breath as if he uttered or breathed the image of this grand illusion would vanish and he would awake in a asylum.

"Edward," Roy called out as his hand hovered over the boy's chest, afraid to touch him just yet. He wanted to hear an insult or rude remark from the blonde teen, anything to feed his hopeless dreams. Mustang held back his breath when Edward's eyes slowly opened to reveal solid golden orbs. He hadn't cared that the warmth of his lover's eyes were emotionless now, nor lacking the man he had loved. Roy gently touched Edward's cheek, stroking it carefully not wanting to frighten him. He knew that the blonde would be wondering why he was back in the world of the living when he should be dead in a cold grave. The desolate golden orbs starred blankly towards Roy, silently wondering what they were doing here and with this man. There was no hint of reasoning or the reorganization of familiarity passing from the boy's eyes as his hand

lifted from his side and moved slowly to touch the other's face letting it gently pass down Roy's cheek downward passes the curve of his neck and slowly ending at Roy's upper chest. Edward's blank stare eyed that area as he gently caressed with the tips of his fingers there for a moment, giving Mustang his hope that he succeeded, until Edward's slender fingers starred to stab their way into his chest. At first the Flame Alchemist hadn't understood what was going on, his mind was out in bliss but the sharp pains of Edward stabbing him with his fingers brought him to reality, but he couldn't bring himself to stop the boy. He believed this was his punishment, to be killed by the man who saved him.

Moments passed as the last breath of Roy Mustang passed on to the great beyond leaving the clueless Edward to his own teachings. He eyed his bloodily hand to which he had driven into Mustang's body. The man had not fought at all against Edward but allowed him to be killed. The teen didn't quite understand, he was but a lost child in his own thoughts, a mindless killer.

"Well, you made quite a mess," came a dark foreboding voice that held deep malicious. It demanded complete control over Edward who oblige by turning his head slowly to see the new comer into the dark room. If the alchemist had been in his right mind, he would have wondered why this person who held somewhat resemblances to his father would be here, but Edward wasn't in his right mind, "You don't know what you are do you? Well, my little Edward Elric, you're mine…To work and serve me, for I am…Your Father now," he said with a menacing glare gleaming in his uncaring eyes.

Edward glanced from his blood stained sin hand towards the man once more, he could not speak any words in response but only stare back. Father as he was called did not waver his gaze, "Pride…You were always prideful towards everything, and thus is what you will be called," he said shifting his gaze steadily over towards mangled heap of Roy's corpse, "You have done well…Killing what you hold most dear, giving more to my plan...giving more to my my child, you have much to do…" he said holding out his hand like a caring father to which he wasn't. Pride starred firstly at the hand stuck in front of his face, before he took it, sealing the deal.

For Forever, Never Forgotten

Pride had never forgotten the night of his birth as each day passed quickly. He could never let the strange man's face fade from his memory no matter how hard his Father tried. The first days of Pride's life had been bent on being trained to be a fierce and agile killer without hesitation. Without attachments. He had excelled in all areas except one. The one his Father wanted to rid him of, but no matter how much he presided to take it out of Pride by force, it would not leave his hollow shell. It seemed to be imprinted permanently.

The face, the voice, the touch. Each one was an aching urge swelling inside his body where it should not. Pride thought he was slowly breaking down into a pit of human despair. He wanted to rid these feelings out of him, to have them never to bother him anymore with the ridiculous sensations. Pride's way of riding himself with them was to kill and with nothing to stop him from that simple pleasure of death, he set forth with his scythe in hand and bloodied himself with the blood of the innocent.

Blood dripped slowly down his gleaming blade as it fell on top of his head. Pride loomed over a couple of corpses he had just taken care of, but they did not feel his lust. His emotionless stare seemed to show a whirl pool of anger. Pride's hand gripped tightly to the scythe as he was about to raise it to strike in rage at the already dead but stopped suddenly in motion when he felt a moist tip of a tongue gently caress the side of his cheek sensually. Pride didn't know how to react to this feeling. The urge he had been longing for was teasing him now, taunting him as he felt strong familiar arms. Arms he had missed fondling him gently now. Pride shouldn't have known these touches but they seemed all so right to him now, the feelings Father had been trying rid him of where hitting him at a fast rush.

"Pride…My Pride…" a voice whispered in his ear so sensually it hurt him to even move anymore. The blonde homunculi wanted to turn to view the one who he had urged for, for so long now. Pride titled his head slowly to only meet the mouth of another crush down upon his, forcing its self on him. He didn't fight back…He couldn't fight back the lustful feelings he had now…The missing part that had tormented him day in and day out had been this wondrous being, this wonderful Lust. He knew this man in another time, another place, sharing the same moments, the same delicious lips. Pride didn't care what happened to him, he had given up that feeling completely when he felt the touch of this new found Lust…A dark haired Lust…

Separation…was only the beginning to completion…

(A/N

Hi me again...I wrote this one for two special people and they are of course Ari, and Silver. you yaoi fans...Just a friend being nice and writing them a yaoi fic..hope you two are happy! I'm not into yaoi, no..Please though, tell me what you think, I would love to know. thank you)


End file.
